


The Vampire Slayer Diaries

by AngelaCake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaCake/pseuds/AngelaCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is a musing on what would happen if the Mystic Falls Crew and the Scooby Gang all moved to a new town at once. Spoiler: hilarity, angst and violence ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire Slayer Diaries

Elena burst into the classroom, having run all the way from the parking lot. All the eyes in the room turned to her.  
“I’m so sorry,” she huffed, flustered. “Everything at my house is jumbled right now, we just moved here, and I did not mean to be late but it was kind of a hectic morning…”  
She trailed off under the teacher’s stony glare. He seemed to be evaluating how much trouble she could give before he pulled a paper off his desk.The superannuated man pressed his finger to the list.   
“You must be Ms. Gilbert,” he intoned nasally. Elena nodded her affirmation.  
“Take a seat, and don’t let it happen again,” he warned, turning back to the lesson on the board. Elena searched the room and spotted an unused desk in the back corner. She scurried over. There was a tall pale girl in the seat next to her, with straight brown hair that was lighter than Elena’s. The girl glanced at Elena nervously as she sat down.  
\- - - - -  
Dawn flinched inwardly when the new girl started toward her. The girl had dark, thick wavy hair with a bright red streak running through it and smooth olive skin. And she was gorgeous. Like, stunning.   
Another boost to my self-esteem, Dawn lamented. But she was new, and therefore a lot more likely to be friendly, so maybe Dawn was lucky they were near each other.  
“Hi!” Dawn said brightly as the girl slid into the seat. She looked up.  
“Hi,” she replied hesitantly.  
“I’m new here too,” Dawn explained. “My sister and I moved to town a month ago. My name’s Dawn.”  
The other girl’s face brightened, as if she too was relieved to meet another possible friend.  
“I’m Elena,” she told Dawn excitedly. “I just moved here with a few friends, but I don’t think they have any classes with me. Dawn’s a really nice name.”  
“Thanks.” Dawn smiled self-consciously. Then she noticed Elena’s schedule.   
“Hey!” she exclaimed, pulling the slip of paper closer. “It looks like we have most of our classes together.” Dawn giggled.  
“Maybe we should be study buddies,” she joked. Elena snickered.  
“Are we interrupting you ladies?”   
The girls jumped and turned to see the teacher standing immediately in front of their desks. Dawn flushed with embarrassment and Elena looked down sheepishly.   
“I thought so.” The heavyset man headed back to the front of the room. Elena quickly scribbled a small note and passed it to Dawn.  
You should come to lunch with me to meet my friends! ❤  
Dawn grinned and nodded enthusiastically to Elena. See? It wasn’t too hard to make friends.  
\- - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> There's definitely going to be more going on later. New people (or is it old people?) and startling revelations! Stay tuned for Dangerous Damon Dinner Parties and Hilarious Vampire Makeouts! Mwahahaha!


End file.
